


novels to the scar of your nose

by Waistcoat35



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabbles, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, collection, jupeter, oneshots, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: A collection of short pieces that will be focused mainly on Juno and Peter





	novels to the scar of your nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this collection was inspired by a line from a poem called Mouthful of Forevers, by Clementine von Radics. Enjoy!

There are sunflowers on the bedside table, stalks still sturdy and bright, grinning green, despite the folding and crimping and compressing the petals have gone through in transit, the blooms shipped all the way from Earth. His blind side has sunk into the pillow, only his left eye sliding open and focusing on the room in the dawn, the furniture in the light like flies in Amber. The flowers almost smile at him, something of an imitation of the grin worn by his favourite thief, and he manages a faint one back before a lithe arm curls around his waist and draws him back to a warm chest, sleepy breaths smoothing through his hair as they curl together, cool sheets shading bare calves.


End file.
